The Journey: End of Minecraft
by CaptainBurke
Summary: This is the story of Bryce, a Minecrafter who goes on the journey of his life to stop the evil Oblivion. Will he defeat him before he depixilizes all of Minecraft? Rated M for violence and language. There will be chances for you guys to send in OCs. I will update as soon a possible, at least once a week. Do I look like I own Minecraft? Peace Out and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Hello guys CaptainBurke here. This is my first story so sit, lean back, shut ya face, and read.**

_**The Journey**_

Bryce felt sunlight all over his body. It felt really good he thought. He opened his eyes to see plains stretched for miles. Now this isn't your ordinary everyday outdoor. This is not just an unlimited wilderness. This is Minecraft,

Bryce looked around him. To his left he saw a forest about a hundred blocks off. In front of him the plains continued for a long way. To his left he could vaguely see what looked like a jungle. Behind him was nothing but the ocean.

He looked down at his attire. He was wearing a black tee-shirt, ashy blue jeans, and black sneaker. He also had a black and blue backpack. He was disappointed to find that it was empty.

He pondered what to do. Not really having a plan he was going to have to wing it. He started off to the forest.

Bryce's Point of View

"Well this sucks. Lost in the middle of nowhere, nothing to do, and worst of all, IM HUNGRY!" "Oink Oink" I turned around to see a small little pink creature. Wait not just any creature. A Pig! And pigs are made of food!

"hey little buddy how ya doing? I'm just gonna take a little nibble." I bit into the pigs ear slowly. Just as I made contact, it squealed and jumped on me. It started bucking like a bull on my chest. "OWW GET OFFA ME YOU LITTLE BACON!" I shoved the pig off of me and started to brush myself off.

As soon as the pig got up it oinked and started to run off. "oh no you don't!' I started to chase the pig deeper into the forest. He was getting away but I saw a break in the forest up ahead. As soon as the pig got out of the forest I kicked it into high gear. I burst through to opening and looked down. There was no ground under me. I turned back and saw I had run off of a cliff

"Aw son of a b-" I was cut off as I started falling to the ground. I hit it in 5 seconds and fell on my butt. Then after I shook it off the pig from earlier jumped onto my head and oinked. I looked up to see him staring at me. "I hate you."

** Well that's the first chapter I hope you liked it. There will defiantly be more to it! I will need an OC to be in the story really soon. So please submit one! Well guys this is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Frenemy?

**Hey guys CaptainBurke here, and welcome back to The Journey. When we left of Bryce had opened his eyes to a world of blocks, Minecraft. He went through a forest, chased a pig, and fell off of a cliff. Could it possibly be any worse? Totally.**

Bryce pushed the pig off of his head an it ran away. He looked at his new surroundings. He was on a beach that, obviously, had a cliff on it. He looked down the beach to see some dunes in the distance.

Bryce made his way to the dunes. As he approached he noticed what looked like wood in front of them. Bryce started running closer to the wooden infrastructure.

He was in front of the wooden box and noticed the decorations. There was a fence around it, a gate, grass, and even flowers. He welled up to the gate and saw a sign.

"Guinevere's Home". "Hmm... This must be a house. But who's Guinevere?" Bryce slowly opened the gate an walks to the front door. He opened it and walked in to see a standard home. A bed, chest, crafting table, and some furnaces. It was about a 8x8 size and was composed of complete birch wood.

"Stop right there." Bryce froze in his tracks. The voice had come from behind him. He nearly wet himself when he heard a sword being drawn from a sheathe.

"Turn around slowly, or it'll be your head." the mystery voice said. Bryce put his hands up and slowly turned around. What he saw shocked him.

Before him was a girl, sword pointed straight at him. She had Long reddish gold hair, sparkling golden eyes, golden dress with a pattern that resembled dragon scales, and pale skin.

He was in disbelief. The fact that a girl, no older than 16, was about to kill him. Then the girl's eyes widened a bit. She put her sword down and stared into his blue eyes. "Bryce?"

**What?! Who is this mysterious woman? How does she know our protagonist? Will Bryce hunt down that pig from earlier? Find out in the next chapter! This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

**Ello people! CaptainBurke here with another chapter to The Journey. In the last chapter our soon-to-be hero journeyed the beach he fell on. He found a house and was held up by a girl. Somehow, she knew his name! How? Read and find out.**

"Bryce? Your alive?!" "What?! Who are you? How do you know who I am? And what do you mean 'alive'?"

The girl stared at Bryce in disbelief a she sheathed her sword. "I just saw you fall into a pit of lava three days ago! And you don't remember me? Bryce it's me! Guinevere? We've known each other forever!"

"What? I died? All I remember is waking up in a field. I walked through a forest, chased a pig, fell of a cliff onto a beach, and found your home. I'm sorry but i don't know anything else."

Guinevere was staring at her feet for a while. She quickly perked her head up and ran over to her chest. She rummaged through it and pulled out an old dusty book.

"What's that?" asked Bryce. "It's the guide we found 10 years ago. It explains everything in this world." Guinevere explained.

She set down a wood plank on the floor and set the book down on it. She opened the book and flipped the pages. "Come here." she said.

Bryce moved beside her an looked at the book. The title on the page said "Death and Respawn".

"When someone dies of unnatural causes, they respawn at their spawnpoint. The only way one will not respawn is death of old age or natural illness. When one respawns, they experience extreme amnesia untill they return to their place of death and understand how they died."

Bryce thought about this for a couple of seconds. He looked at Guinevere who was already looking at him. " So if I go back to that lava pit, I'll regain my memory?" Bryce asked.

"Yes. It's a three day journey to that mine we were in. But it would be dangerous to leave right away. We'll leave in the morning. If you want to go that is." Guinevere said.

"Ok." said Bryce. Guinevere put the book inside the chest. " Ok good. Follow me, we're going to your house."

Guinevere and Bryce went outside of the house. She led him behind the dune to the back of her house. Bryce saw a house made of spruce wood, no bigger than Guinevere's. There was a cobblestone wall around it, and a farm to the side of it.

There was a break in the wall in front of the house that acted as a gate. As Guinevere walked up to the door, Bryce looked at a sign that said "Bryce's Home". He walked into the house and saw a bed, crafting table, a chest, one furnace, and a plus pattern on the floor made out of blue carpet.

"This is my house?" "Yes. We made our homes together years ago. Get some rest and tomorrow we'll gear up and head out." Guinevere said as she was walking out the door.

"Guinevere wait!" Bryce called out. She turned around and looked at Bryce. "Yes?" Bryce walked up to her. "Thank you." He reached out and hugged Guinevere. "Good night Guinevere." Guinevere hugged him back. "You welcome. Good night Bryce."

With that she walked out of the house, and went home. Bryce closed the door, and walked over to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. He lay there thinking about what lies ahead on his journey the next morning. He turned to his side and drifted off into sleep.

**Well thats it for this chapter! All of my chapters from now on will be this length if not longer. What lies ahead for Bryce and Guinevere? Will Bryce regain his memory? How exactly does Guinevere know Bryce? Find out next time on The Journey. I would like to thank PyromancerDragonGirl for submitting Guinevere. Also I need a male OC to accompany out heroes on their journey. Trust me it wont be just regaining Bryce's memory, there will be a real Journey. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	4. Chapter 4: So it Begins

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here with another chapter of The Journey. In the last chapter, Bryce learned he actually knew Guinevere for ever, had extreme amnesia, and the only way to regain his memory was to visit his place of death. Well this should end swimmingly.**

Bryce was in pitch black. He looked around and saw darkness for miles in every direction. Then a bright tiny dot of light appeared in the distance. Bryce slowly walked towards it.

As he got closer he started hearing voices. At first they were just small whispers that barley made a sound. As he got closer to the light they got louder. When he was 10 blocks away the light turned into a blazing pit of lava that extended to his feet.

The heat radiating from the lava was making Bryce sweat. The voices slowly died down. Then a figure rose out of the lava. It appeared to be a man, but something was different. The figure slowly took a step towards Bryce. Then another.

It took step after step until it was right in front of him. The figures face was plain and black with no facial features whatsoever. He tilted his head up until it was level with Bryce's. "You are not meant to regain your memory."

"What, why not?" asked Bryce. Then the figure latched onto Bryce and fell back into the lava. "This is your fate Bryce."

"AHHHHH!" Bryce yelled as he woke up in a sweat. He looked around to see he was in his house and that he was safe. "My... fate?"

Bryce shook his head and got out of bed. He looked out the window to see the sunrise over the ocean. His stomach starting growling really loud.

"Oh right I forgot to eat yesterday. I wonder whats in my chest." Bryce walked over to his chest and opened it. Inside were apples, carrots, and bread. He quickly pulled out an apple and started munching on it.

After he downed the apple he looked back into the chest to see what else it contained. There was a set of iron armor which had a faint blue streak on the chestplate. There was what looked like a hoe, but it had a bigger, longer, curved blade.

He put on the armor, put the rest of the chest contents into his backpack, and picked up his elongated hoe.

As he picked up his weapon, he saw a flash on his left arm. Bryce looked at it and saw 9 boxes, side by side. One of the boxes had a little image of what looked like his weapon.

"I'll have to ask Guinevere about this." Knock knock. Bryce walked over to the door and opened it to see Guinevere in front of him.

"Morning Bryce! Did you sleep well?"  
"Not really. I had a bad dream. But its probably nothing."

"Well any last questions before we head out?" asked Guinevere. " Yeah I have three. First what is this? It looks like a how but its bigger and more curved."

"That would be your scythe. You've had that thing for as long as I can remember."  
"Ok. Second, whats this on my arm?"

"That is your inventory. Thats where you access your tools and blocks. Simply touch a box to expand the item to full size, or push an item into a box to shrink it down into the box."

"Ok, I'm with you so far. Thrice, if were going on an adventure, where's your armor?"

"My dress is my armor. It looks like dragon scales, because it is dragon scales."

"Oh alright. Well, lead the way then."

Bryce and Guinevere went down the beach away from their homes. After about an hour, the beach merged into a hot, sandy desert.

"Ugh its so HOT!" said Bryce.

"Well your wearing iron armor you big baby, take it off or suck it up."

"Psh. Yeah right like I'd take it off so I have to haul it behind me."

"Actually it will shrink down into your inventory."

"Oh... I knew that."

After three hours of desert trekking, joke cracking, and complaining, they came across a well filled to the brim with water.

Guinevere slapped down a crafting table, took out some glass, and made some bottles.

"Here. Fill these up with water."

"Okkey Dokey." Bryce filled all 20 bottles with water and handed half to Guinevere.  
Bryce then took out some wood and built a little umbrella above them so they had shade.

They both sat down, drank some water, and ate some lunch. They were almost finished when they saw someone walking toward them. It was a man, wearing black jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket. He looked around the same age as Bryce and Guinevere.

"Hey there! Want some water?" Guinevere asked. The boy stopped right in front of them. Bryce realized his jeans were ripped and he was limping over to their pavilion.

"Hey man you alright?" Bryce asked.

"Help... me..." said the boy. His legs then buckled under him and he fell into the sand.

**Well thats it for chapter 4! Who was in Bryce's dream? Why are deserts hot? Who was that boy? Find out in the next chapter of The Journey. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	5. Chapter 5: Ello Danny!

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here with another chapter to The Journey. In the last chapter, Bryce had a creepy nightmare, set out on his journey with Guinevere, and met a wounded boy in the desert. Will the boy live? Hehehe... Read and find out.**

"Oh my Notch!" yelled both Bryce and Guinevere. Bryce quickly dragged the boy into the shade of their structure. Guinevere pulled up his pant leg to reveal a deep gash all the way up his lower leg.

She reached for a water bottle and some wool. She poured the water over the wound and washed off the excess blood with the wool. "Get me some more wool, paper, and a slimeball from my bag Bryce. Hurry!" Bryce quickly pulled the times out of Guinevere's bag and handed them to her.

Guinevere held the wool against the cut. "Bryce wrap the paper around this tight. Then put the slime on it to make it stick." "Ok." Bryce did as she instructed an wrapped up the wound.

Guinevere handed Bryce a water bottle and a sponge block. "Here. Clean up the blood while I get something." As Guinevere opened her bag and started rummaging through it, Bryce proceeded to wipe the blood off of the boy.

Guinevere returned with a red bottle in her hand. "Make him drink this." Said Guinevere. "Why? What's in that bottle?" asked Bryce. "It's a potion of health. It'll make him feel better."

Bryce shrugged and open the boys mouth. As he started to pour the potion in, the boy suddenly woke up.

"GAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bryce jumped back from the boy. "Calm down. I'm helping you."

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you two?" asked the boy.

"I'm Bryce and this is my friend Guinevere ("Hello!"). We are in the middle of a desert right now. We were stopping at this well an you walked up and just collapsed."

"Oh. Well thanks for helping me! I thought I was a goner for sure. My name's Danny, Danny Knight."

Guinevere took in Danny's looks. He had a medium build, a little on the short side actually. No taller than 5 feet. Green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that hung just above his right eye. Plus he had an annoying British accent she didn't like. Overall he seemed to be 16, just like her and Bryce.

"What are you doing out in the desert Danny? It very dangerous." asked Guinevere.

"Hey! I know how to handle myself! If it hadn't been for those bandits, I'd've-!"

"Wait did you say bandits?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah. I was exploring a temple, and I was ambushed. They jumped out of holes in the walls and started attacking. One of them got me real good in the leg. They'd've gotten me too if it wasn't for a cave in. The entire ceiling collapsed an separated us. I managed to escape and limped my way through the desert. That was about an hour ago." explained Danny.

"Well it's a good thing we found you then huh? Well if you want, you can accompany Guinevere and I on our journey. You see I've died in a lava pit four days ago and am suffering from respawn amnesia . We're trying to regain my memory." said Bryce.

"You saved my life. It's the least I can do. Plus it sounds like fun. I'm in."

"Just don't fall behind." said Guinevere.

"I have a feeling you don't like me Guinevere. Did I do something wrong?" asked Danny.

"I don't like strangers. It's not personal I just don't trust you yet."

"I plan to change that, and as I was saying earlier, I CAN defend my self." Danny unsheathed a katana. It had a glowing purple blade and an obsidian hilt.

"You better be able to. And by the way, my weapon's better." Guinevere pulled out a golden bow with designs of dragons on it. The drawstring was a golden fiber that shone brightly. Plus the entire bow gave off a fiery red glow.

"You two stop it. I'm sure we can all stand up for our selves in a fight. Also, I clearly posses the most superior weapon." Bryce pulled his scythe off of his back. He pressed the button on the obsidian handle, and the handle extended from two feet to five feet. The deep blue diamond blade extended from one foot to three feet. The weapon emitted a blue glow an produced sparks around the blade.

"Alright, now that show and tell is over, can we set up a camp for the night? It's getting pretty dark." said Bryce as he pressed the button, reverting the scythe to its normal size, and sheathed it.

"Alright." said Guinevere as both her and Danny sheathed their weapons too.

"I'm down with that. And thanks again for helping me out back there."

"No problem Danny. Guinevere and I were happy to help."

Bryce extended their umbrella to a 6x6 platform in the sky and built walls connecting it to the ground. Danny dug up the sand floor and replaced it with wood, while Guinevere made and extra bed for Danny.

They all put their beds down and crawled under the red wool sheets.

"Good night Guinevere. Good night Danny."

"Good night Bryce. Good night Danny."

"Good night Bryce. Good night Guinevere... Good night Danny... Good night Mr. Moon, good night Mr.-"

"Danny shut it! I need my beauty sleep." yelled Guinevere.

"What beauty?" asked Danny. Guinevere then bonked him on the head. Bryce chuckled and turned over as he drifted into the blackness once again.

**Well that's it for this chapter of The Journey. Who were those Bandits? Who has the coolest weapon? Will Danny and Guinevere get along? Find out in the next chapter. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	6. Chapter 6: Ello Snow!

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here, with another chapter of The Journey. In the last chapter Bryce and Guinevere saved Danny, the wounded boy, after he was ambushed by a band of... well bandits. Anyway they got better acquainted, and set up camp for the night. What will happen in the morning? Read and find out.**

Bryce was in the blackness again. He looked around and saw nothing but an empty oblivion. Off in the distance he saw a speck of light. He started off toward it like last time. As he drew closer the speck transformed not into a lava pit, but a ball of pure, white light.

"Bryce. Heed my warning. Be prepared when you return to your place of despawn. There is a great evil there. It will stop at nothing to eliminate you and your friends. You must rally the Heroes of Eternity to vanquish this evil."

"What?" asked Bryce. "Great evil? Heroes of Eternity? What do you mean? Who are you? How do you know who I am? Who was that black figure last time?"

"All in due time Bryce. For now just rest. Continue on your journey. Once your memory is restored, all will be revealed." answered the ball of light.

Bryce was stunned as he saw the ball slowly fade away into nothingness. Then his eyes slowly drooped shut.

Bryce woke up to a slight knocking on the wall. It was almost inaudible, so he thought nothing of it and tried to go back to sleep. Then the noise started to crescendo till it woke up both Guinevere and Danny.

Bryce motioned for them to clean up the beds and pack up their stuff. As they cleaned an exited out of the back of the box, Bryce unsheathed his schythe, extended it to full size, and stood at the ready. Then the blocks in front of him started to break.

The bottom block broke first, and from his angle he couldn't see any feet. Then the top block started to break. Bryce drew his scythe back, ready to strike. Then the block broke. Bryce swung his scythe, but held it back at the last second. Yet again, he was appalled at who the intruder was.

Before him stood a girl. She had long, white hair and light blue eyes. She wore a white hoodie, light gray skinny jeans, and white sneakers. She was really tan and appeared more tan due to all of the white. She looked about 6 inches shorter than Bryce, so she was around 5'3. The most shocking thing about her was the fact that she was holding two knives by the blades pointed at him.

"Put the knives down. Now." ordered Bryce.

"You don't tell me what to do." replied the girl.

Bryce looked closer at the knives to see that they were covered in a frosty mist, almost as if they were made of ice.

"Do as he says girl." said Guinevere as she knocked an arrow and held the bow right next to her head.

"Or else." added Danny as he unsheathed his sword and held it to the back of her neck.

The girl was completely trapped. Sword to her neck, arrow to her head, and scythe to her throat. No way out. She slowly loosened her grip on her knives and they fell to the ground.

"I surrender. Just kill me now. End it." said the girl,

"Uhh what? Kill you?" asked Bryce as he and the others pulled their weapons back. "We're not going to kill you. You were intruding on our camp."

"Wait so your not going to kill me?" asked the girl. Bryce shook his head. "Big mistake." She quickly did a low sweep kick knocking Danny and Guinevere off of their feet. The girl grabbed one of her knives and jumped on Bryce, holding the blade to his throat.

She lifted her hands and brought them down only to be caught by Bryce. He started pushing up to avoid being stabbed. Just as the blade was about half a feet away from his face, he let go and moved his head to the side. The knife lodged into the wooden floor of the box.

Bryce grabbed the girl, rolled on top of her, and pinned her to hold her down. "Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?!" asked Bryce. "You tried to kill me!" exclaimed the girl. "You were intruding!" retaliated Bryce.

"I didn't know that this box was habited! How could I have known?"

Bryce sighed and climbed off of the girl. He then extended his hand to her. She grasped it and Bryce pulled her up.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Bryce. This is Guinevere and Danny. We are sorry for trying to kill you."

"Name's Snow. And I really believe that apology."

"Hey you tried to kill us too. Look we are going to a dangerous mine two days out from here to regain my memory. You wanna come?"

"Why would I want to? What's in it for me?"

"Well there is a lot of riches in those mines." said Guinevere. "It's loaded with diamonds and emeralds."

"Alright. I'll come with you guys. You look like you could use my help anyway." said Snow.

"Hey! I don't need help!" yelled Danny as he started to unsheathe his katana.

"Calm down Danny. She's just saying that. We all believe you can handle yourself." said Bryce.

Bryce and the others took down the structure, refilled their bottles, and set off from the well. As they exited the desert they went into a small plains biome. After no more than fifty blocks, they set foot into a frozen wasteland.

**Well that's all for this chapter of The Journey. Who was that ball of light? Who are the Heroes of Eternity?What's up with Snow? Why's Danny so sensitive? Is it because his skill is in question or is it just when he talks to girls? What challenges await in the frozen wasteland before our heros? Why am I asking you all of these questions?! Find out in the next chapter of The Journey. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	7. Chapter 7: Cold Winters Night

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here, and welcome back to The Journey. In the last chapter, Bryce had another strange dream, his group was awoken and attacked by a chick in white, and they left the desert for a frozen not-so- wonderland. Will they die of hypothermia? Read and find out.**

"Holy shit it's cold here!" exclaimed Danny.

"You don't say?" asked Snow sarcasticly.

"Ok that's it. You two stop. You've been fighting ever since we've left the desert." said Guinevere.

The group of four had been traveling through the tundra for the most of the day. They were all frozen to the bone and could hardly move at some points.

"Alright it's getting pretty dark. We should set up camp." said Bryce. He pulled out 13 sticks and arranged them in a pile. "Guinevere, shoot these sticks with your bow."

"Oh ok I get it." said Guinevere as she pulled out her bow. She knocked an arrow, took aim at the pile, and fired. As the arrow made contact, the pile of sticks erupted into flames.

"That's one way to make a camp fire." said Danny. "Really resourceful."

"Ok now lets build a small shack around the fire. Use dirt though, wouldn't want to burn our shelter out here." said Bryce.

Everybody dug up some dirt and built an 8x8 box around the fire. After that, Danny dug through his backpack and pulled out a lot of wool. He then proceeded to lay it out on the floor to make a small patch for them to sleep on that night.

Snow was sitting right next to the fire staring into space. Bryce moved right next to her.

"You alright Snow?" Bryce asked.

"..." Snow remained silent, almost as if she was in a trance. "Just thinking about something personal."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Danny as he plopped on the other side of Snow.

"No." Snow replied.

Just then, howling could be heard clearly over the crackling fire.

"Wolves." remarked Guinevere. "Better not get their attention." Guinevere sat next to Bryce at the fire.

"Hey Guinevere, why exactly DID we come out this for to go mining?" asked Bryce.

"Well you see," started Guinevere, "we had come across an abandoned village last week. As we were searching, you had gone into one of the buildings had seen a map laying on a bed. At the top it was labeled Sweet Mining Spot!. We decided to go and check it out for ourselves. When we got there, it was loaded with lots of iron and gold. As we got lower, we saw some diamonds over 'your' lava pit. You said you'd get them and when you mined them out, a silverfish hoard jumped out and pushed you into the lava. And... well you know the rest." finished Guinevere.

"Wow that sucks man." said Danny. "Respawn amnesia sucks really bad. Its happened to my friend Todd like 8 times. He's resorted to writing everything that happens to him and directions at his spawn point so he doesn't have to worry about it so much."

"Fascinating." replied Snow sarcastically again.

The wolves started to howl again and sounded even closer to the group.

"Ok this box wont be much help if they smell us tonight. You guys go to sleep. I'll take watch." said Bryce.

"Alright. Be careful Bryce. Good night." said Guinevere.

"Night dude." said Danny.

"Good night." said Snow.

The three laid down on the wool pallet on the floor an covered themselves with thick wool blankets. They fell asleep almost immedialty.

"Good night guys..." muttered Bryce quietly, do as not to wake them up.

Bryce then placed a block of dirt down, sat on it, and listened. Listened for any sound of danger. Listened for something out of the ordinary. He heard the howling again, but this time it sounded closer.

Bryce slowly stood up from his block. He tip-toed over to one of the walls. The howling was right outside the box now. He then picked up some spare wool blankets and wrapped his body in them. He proceeded to don his armor slowly an quietly. He then took a black wool cloth and tore it into long strips. He wrapped his face in the strips so that only his eyes could be seen. He picked up his helmet and put it on. Bryce picked up his scythe in his right hand.

Bryce quickly broke down two blocks in the wall, exited the box, and sealed it immediatly. Thanks to all of the wool, he was cold at the slightest. He heard howling approaching him fast. He pressed the button on the handle and his scythe extended to its battle size.

Just as Bryce readied his scythe, a wolf jumped out in front of him. It was about three feet tall and five feet long. It had snow white fur, glowing green eyes, and a snarling mouth of teeth. Eight other wolves, slightly smaller and more gray, jumped out behind the bigger wolf.

"Let's go assholes." said Bryce.

One of the smaller wolves jumped at Bryce. Bryce pulled back and swung right at the wolf. The scythe made contact an pierced the wolf's skull. The blade went right through the bottom of it's head and popped out of the top and was shooting electricity through the wolf's lifeless body. Blood shot all over Bryce and the snow.

Bryce jerked his scythe free of the wolf and went back into his battle stance, ready to strike. He had his right hand high on the shaft held back and his left on the bottom pushed forward. His left foot was set forward and held his right foot back. He was also slightly crouched.

Two more wolves jumped out at Bryce. He swung his scythe and hit their necks with the top of the blade, slitting their throats. Three more jumped out almost right after he made contact with the two. Bryce, still following through with his last swing, quickly switched his hands and swung in the other direction hitting the three other wolves.

Bryce looked at the rest of the pack. The three wolves had begun to circle him. The last two small wolves lunged forward at the same time. Bryce quickly held hid scythe near the end of the shaft, and spun around, gaining speed by the momentum of the weight of the blade. He got the two minors who had attacked him.

Bryce stood up and turned to look at the last wolf. It was growling and snarling at Bryce, brandishing it's bright gleaming teeth. Bryce pulled his scythe back over his head. The wolf charged him. Bryce brought the scythe forward with all of his strength. He let go and it went spinning right in front of him at full speed. The wolf's eyes went wide as it realized what was to happen.

The tip of the scythe made contact with the wolf's head, shattering its skull. The blade dug deep into the wolf's head till it hit the shaft. The wolf's body flew back, following the scythes momentum, and the blade hit a tree. The entire wolf was spitting out jolts of electricity as it was lodged into the tree.

Bryce smiled with joy. He walked up to the tree and dislodged his scythe from the wolf and tree. He then wiped the blade off in the snow and sheathed it. He walked up to the wolf's body, dipped his hand into a puddle of it's blood, and put a deep red streak on his armor next to his blue one.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but it feels familiar." thought Bryce.

He walked up to the dirt box, opened a space and went inside. He sealed the gap in the wall and took off his armor. He then unwrapped the strips on his face, laid on the ground next to Guinevere, and fell asleep.

**Didn't I promise action? Well that's all for this chapter of The Journey. What's bugging Snow? Where did Bryce learn to fight like that? Why did he put another streak on his armor? Find out next time on The Journey! Also I will need one more OC for the story. Preferably a girl but a guy would be fine too. I forgot to thank LunarFang15 and MyBrokenHeart123 for submitting Danny and Snow respectively. Ill be updating more frequently now. Please leave a review! This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	8. Chapter 8: Ello Camille!

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here, and welcome back to The Journey. In the last chapter, our heroes set camp in a frozen forest and Bryce went ham on a pack of wolves. Now there is one day left to the lava pit. Will there be any more distractions? Yes**.

Bryce woke up with a stiff back. He looked around the dirt box to see that the fire had died out. Bryce looked next to him to see Guinevere, Snow, and Danny still sleeping.

"Guess I'll make some breakfast for us." thought Bryce. He went over to his backpack and pulled out some more sticks, pork chops, and some apples.

Bryce tossed the sticks onto the dying flames. He cupped his hands around his mouth and blew at the sticks, igniting them from the smoldering remains of the last fire.

Bryce slapped down a furnace, put some coal in the bottom, and slapped the pork chops in the top compartment. As the pork chops finished, Bryce pulled them out an set them on a wood block. He pulled out a small knife from his bag and cut the chops into bacon-like strips.

He then divided the strips into four piles and put an apple with each. Bryce looked in his bag once more to find some water bottles. When he pulled them out, they were actually frozen! A lightbulb lit up in Bryce's head. He put the bottles in the top of the furnace for a couple seconds, thereby melting the ice into a liquid state.

Bryce place the bottles on the wood block with the food and stood back to admire his work. Just as he was about to wake the others, a feminine scream came from outside. Bryce jerked his head in its direction. The others were clearly woken by this noise and were slowly getting up. Bryce grabbed his scythe, punched down a gap in the wall, and ran out.

"AAAAHHHGGG! IT'S HORRIBLE!" screamed a girl.

"It's ok, I'm here." Bryce said as he ran up to the girl bent over. "What's wrong?"

"Someone killed these wolves!" said the girl. She stood up an turned around. She was a tall, slender woman, about 5'8. She had long, deep blue hair and a sparkling pair of red eyes. She was wearing a purple hoodie with a creeper face on it, black denim shorts over red leggings, and black combat boots. She was a little pale and seemed a little younger than Bryce. 15 maybe?

"Someone killed those wolves? Yeah that was me. They were attacking me last night. Why are you upset over some wolves?" asked Bryce.

"Those were innocent, defenseless, little wolves! And you murdered them!" said the little girl between tears.

Bryce was shocked. "Innocent? They tried to kill me!" The girl still say crying. Bryce sighed. "Look I'm sorry about killing the wolves. But I didn't have a choice. They attacked me first and I had to fight otherwise I'd've died." explained Bryce.

"Well, 'sniffle' these wolves did attack you first 'sniffle'. That does make it self defense..." said the girl. "I guess it's ok. Just don't go mindlessly killing innocent creatures! They have feelings too!"

"Ok point taken." said Bryce as he sheathed his scythe. "Well, what's your name? I'm Bryce."

"Camille. Nice to meet you. Sorry about the yelling earlier. I was just upset that these wolves were killed."

"Well Camille, would you like to come in for breakfast? We have pork strips!" asked Bryce.

"Sure that would be great!" exclaimed Camille.

Bryce led Camille into the dirt camp. Guinevere, Snow, an Danny had already gotten ready to head out and had started eating.

"Hey guys! This is Camille. She was outside our camp so I invited her in for breakfast." announced Bryce.

"Hello Camille. I'm Guinevere. This is Snow and Danny." said Guinevere.

"Hi." said Snow.

"Sup." said Danny.

"Here Camille, sit down and have some pork strips." said Bryce motioning to the block on which the food sat.

"Thanks!" said Camille. She ran up to the block, picked up a pork strip, and started munching on it.

"So Camille, why were you out side our camp this morning?" asked Danny curiously.

"Well I was going on my daily wall around the forest when I came across the wolves. You see I live in this forest not far from here. It's like a small cabin hidden in the underbrush. I have a special bond with wolves so I live out here with them." explained Camille.

"Huh that's cool." said Danny.

The group of five finished their breakfast and took down the camp. Bryce reached I to his bag to find some water to put out the fire.

"Uh oh. We're out of water." Bryce looked over at Camille. "Do you know any rivers near by?"

Camille nodded. "Yeah there's one not far from here. But we can't just leave a fire out in the woods." Camille pulled out a silver bow with intricate designs of wolves on it. The now was emitting a chilling frost much like that on Snow's daggers. She loaded an arrow on the silver drawstring, pulled back, and fired. As the arrow made contact with the fire, the entire thing froze as it was.

"Copycat." murmured Guinevere.

"Follow me. It's on the outside of the forest, about an hour away." said Camille.

The five left their camp and headed north to a river. When they got there, Bryce took the empty bottles and filled them with water. As he finished, he looked into the river and saw his reflection. Bryce never really knew what he actually looked like. He had an average face with scars on his nose, blue eyes, and really short brown hair.

"Thanks for showing us the river." said Bryce as he climbed off of the river bank. He put the bottles in his bag and joined up with the group.

"Your welcome! So where are you guys headed now?" asked Camille.

"Well Bryce died six days ago and we are headed to the lava pit where he died to restore his memory. The mine is north of this river if I remember correctly. We should be there by nightfall." said Guinevere.

"Can I come? It gets really boring around here sometimes." said Camille.

"Yeah! Sure you can! The more the merrier! We could use some merry people around here. Some people aren't as 'happy' as they should be." Said Danny as he motioned to Snow.

Snow punched Danny in his arm as hard as she could. "Really slick there Danny. Wonder who you could possibly mean."

"No need to hit me. I was just joking. So what do you say Camille?" Said Danny.

"Sure! This is gonna be so much fun!" shouted Camille.

"I guess Danny and Camille will get along well." Guinevere whispered to Bryce.

"Let's just get to that mine fast. I can't take any more yelling." replied Bryce.

The group of five set off north of the river and out of the forest. At the tree line, a mountain biome started, spanning thousands of blocks. Bryce led the expedition up and around the mountains. As they reached the peak of their third mountain, they saw a figure across the summit.

"What's that?" asked Camille.

"It looks like a person." replied Guinevere.

"Up here?! That's crazy!" said Danny.

"Let's just avoid them and go around. I can't stand another person today." said Snow.

"Good idea, let's go down the mountain a bit, and-" said Bryce

"Screw that!" yelled Danny as he started running to the person.

"No Danny, don't!" said Bryce. "Aw shit."

**Well that's all for this chapter of The Journey. Thanks to Mystique-World-Master for submitting Camille. Why does Camille care for wolves? Why does Snow hate people? Why does Danny yell? Who is the mystery person atop the mountain? Why are these rhetorical questions? Are they rhetorical? Find out next time on The Journey. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	9. Chapter 9: Ello Runa!

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here with another chapter of The Journey. In the last chapter the gang met a crazy nice wolf lover, left the forest in exchange for mountains, met a mysterious figure atop a summit, and I used my second curse word. Not bad right? Well let's get on with it.**

Danny ran full speed at the figure across the mountain peak. As he was five blocks away, the figure quickly stood up and sidestepped, thereby sending Danny off of the mountain a bit. Bryce and the others then ran to the opposite side of the peak to assist Danny.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Danny as her was hoisted up to the top once again by Bryce.

"You were going to run into me. Watch where your going and maybe you won't hurt yourself." replied the figure.

Bryce turned to look at the figure. This time he was not surprised to see that it was another girl. She was fairly tanned, had long, curly, black hair that came past her shoulders by four inches. She also had deep, bright blue eyes that reminded him of a clear sky. She wore blue robes that had small gems dangling off of it in some places. The robes were sleeveless, showing off her tanned arms. On here right arm she wore a thin, white band that entangled her forearm like vines. She also had white heeled sandals, that twisted up her ankles, much like her arm-band.

"You could at least apologize." said Camille with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why should I? It was his fault for charging me." replied the girl.

"Well excuse me for trying to be friendly." said Danny sarcasticly.

"Danny just apologize. It's obviously your fault." said Snow shaking her head.

"FINE! I'm sorry for running at you." said Danny. He then crossed his arms and looked at his feet.

"Thank you." said the girl. "What are you guys doing on top of my mountains?"

"We are just heading to a mine not far from here, Miss?" said Guinevere.

"Runa." said the girl. "And you guys are?"

"I'm Bryce, and this is Guinevere, the one who ran over here is Danny, the one in white is Snow, and the girl in the purple hoodie is Camille." said Bryce. "Sorry for interrupting you, we tried to stop him."

"It's no big deal. So why come through here to that mine? Is it filled with ores?" asked Runa.

"Yeah the whole mine is loaded! You can come with us if you want." said Guinevere in an inviting tone.

"Sure. I could use some redstone for a project I'm working on. Just make sure Danny doesn't try to tackle me again." said Runa.

"Don't worry he won't. I'll keep a close eye on him." said Camille. Danny looked at her with a face of confusion. Camille notice this, looked at Danny, and winked. Danny smiled a little.

"Ok cool. Now the mine should be close to here, about an hour or so away." said Guinevere.

"Good. Can't wait to get to that pit. Let's go!" said Bryce with loads of excitement in his voice.

"Wait a second." said Snow. "I don't see a weapon on you." she said as she motioned to Runa.

"Oh right, I uhh, forgot to bring one with me today." said Runa, stuttering a bit.

"Here." said Snow as she handed Runa an iron knife. "That should suffice."

"Thanks." said Runa as she awkwardly pocketed the dagger.

"Alright let's get a move on." said Bryce as he started off down the mountain. The other five followed suit. After an hour of traversing the mountains, the group came across a hole in the side of a mountain.

"This is it Bryce." said Guinevere as she looked into the cave. "There is a trail of torches from last time we were here. All we have to do is follow the light and head down."

"Alright. I'm ready." said Bryce. Just as he took a step into the opening of the cave he heard a growl, followed by a moan. "Crap. Monsters. Knew we would run into them sooner or later. Alright everybody, weapons at the ready."

Bryce pulled out his scythe an pressed the button on the shaft, sending the weapon into its true state, shooting off sparks as it grew. Guinevere pulled out her bow and knocked and arrow, emitting tiny sparks of fire from the arrowhead. Danny pulled out his katana, which sent off a dark purple aura around the blade. Snow pulled out two daggers, both of which sent off icy fog. Camille pulled out her silver bow and, just like Guinevere, knocked an arrow, but the arrowhead frozen solid. Runa pulled out her knife and held it awkwardly in both hands.

"Alright. Let's do this."

**And that's all for this chapter of The Journey. Why did Danny charge Runa? Why was Runa atop the mountain? Why did she not have a weapon? Why did she act like she never held a weapon before? What dangers await our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of, The Journey. Ok so I have a question for you guys. I need a person to turn evil. Should it be a current character or a new one? If current, please leave a review saying who. If a new character, leave an OC In the reviews or PM me. Please leave a review regardless. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	10. Chapter 10: This is it

**Ello people! CaptainBurke here and welcome back to The Journey. In the last chapter we met Runa, who carried no form of self defense, and our group reached the entrance to the cave. This is it. The moment of truth. But this is only where the story truly begins...**

Bryce took a second step into the cave. The sunlight was pouring down into the cave for only a couple blocks, thus leaving the torches as the only source of light. Bryce and the gang continued down the cave.

"Wow look at all of this iron." remarked Danny as he scanned the wall of the cave.

"This is truly worth a small fortune." added Snow. "We will have to get it on out way out."

Bryce was taking the lead of the expedition. He stopped the group when the sound of growling came to his ears once again. Then a figure stepped out of a dark section of the cave. It appeared to be a normal man. Teal shirt, blue pants, black shoes, but the one thing that was different, was his green skin.

"Graaahhhllluuuuhh." said the green man as he took a step close to Bryce. Then another. And another.

"Oh shit! A zombie!" yelled Runa.

Bryce pulled his scythe back, and in one feral swoop, chopped the zombies head clean off. A spew of reddish green blood spurted out of the hole between its shoulders as its head bounced to the cave floor, jolting with sparks of lightning.

"At the ready guys," said Bryce, "that's not all by a long shot."

Just then an arrow came flying out of the shadows, and directly into Danny's knee.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! MY KNEE!" yelled Danny at the top of his lungs.

Guinevere and Camille both took aim at the arrows origin. Crackling could be heard over Danny's grunts of pain. The two released their arrows at the same time, sending them into the shadows. Just after the arrows vanished from sight, and explosion of frost and fire shot out from the darkness. Runa quickly searched through her bag, pulled out two bottles, and handed them to Danny.

"Drink these after I pull the arrow out. Red first, then purple. Bryce come here and lend me a hand." said Runa. Bryce ran to Runa's side and knelt down. "Help me pull the arrow out. On three."

Bryce grabbed the arrow as Danny winced in pain. Snow and Guinevere went to Danny's head and readied the bottles.

"One. Two. Three!"

Bryce pulled with all of his might and jerked the arrow out of Danny's knee along with a spleen of blood. Danny was screaming in pain as loud as he could. Guinevere then poured the red potion down his throat. As Danny ingested the potion of healing, his screaming deceased to a tiny yelp. Snow then poured the potion of regeneration into Danny's mouth. As he swallowed it, the wound on his knee slowly started to seal itself. The muscle fibers started to branch out around the broken tissue, the bones started mending, and the pierced skin stretched together as it reformed. In about ten seconds the wound was completely healed.

"Damn that hurt. I NEVER, want to do that again." said Danny as he stood up.

"Oh thank Notch your ok!" shouted Camille a she jumped onto Danny and huge him.

Everyone looked at this scene in bewilderment. Camille looked up to see everyone staring at her. She let go of Danny, backed away, and tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. She failed.

"Ok everyone, armor on." ordered Bryce as he donned his stained iron armor. Danny put on a set of leather armor. The chest-plate was dyed black, and so was the pants. The boots were dyed a bright red and he lacked a helmet. Snow equipped a set of iron armor, but unlike Bryce's, it was clean of any stains and was fitted to her instead of bulky armor. Camille put on a set of dyed leather armor much like Danny's. Her chest plate was purple, her pants were a deep red, and her boots were black. She too lacked a helmet. Guinevere had her armor dress on, but it was modified as to the fact that it was more of a casual dress that came just above her knees instead of a formal one.

Runa, unlike everyone else, just stood there watching at everyone put on their armor. "Ok where's your armor?" asked Snow. "You have got to have some with you right?"

"No I don't. I'm sorry but I don't own any." said Runa, looking at her feet.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." said Bryce. He swung his scythe as hard as he could at some gold ore on the wall. The block shattered upon impact, dropping its tiny replica. Bryce swung at more gold lodged into the wall until he had accumulated 20 tiny gold ore blocks. He set down a furnace, plopped the gold in the top, and slapped some coal in the bottom. In about a minute, Bryce pulled out twenty, shiny, gold ingots. He set down a crafting table and fashioned a set of gold armor excluding the helmet. "Here." said Bryce as he handed Runa the armor.

"Thanks." replied Runa as she struggled to put on the armor. After a whole three minutes of her struggling, she finally got the armor on.

Ok now that we are all ready, let's keep going. It shouldn't be far now." said Guinevere as she started downward.

The group continued down the cave, slaying zombies, skeletons, spiders, and an occasional creeper. They passed lots of iron and gold and redstone. Enough to fill an entire double chest.

Bryce was in the lead and went trough the nooks an crannies of the mines formation. He was walking until he heard an unusually large amount of growling. Bryce followed the noise to a wall. He held his ear up to the block and heard a jubilee of zombies over two o three blocks.

"Hey guys, there's a lot of zombies on the other side of this wall." Bryce cried out to the group. He swung his scythe at the wall and broke a block of stone. The sound of zombies stopped as the sound of metal hitting stone echoed throughout the entire cave system. Behind the broken stone, sat a block of mossy cobblestone. "Dungeon. That means a lot of monsters. I have an idea." Bryce said.

He broke a trail of blocks up to the top level of the dungeon. Bryce slammed his blade into a block in front of his feet to reveal a room filled with zombies. "Guinevere, Camille, come here. Both of you shoot an arrow down there at the same time. That will make an explosion like last time. After the arrows make it through, I will block the hole to trap in the blast."

Bryce readied a block of cobble as Guinevere and Camille knocked arrows. Guinevere quietly counted to three and the two released their arrows simoltaniously. As their arrows passed through the hole, Bryce slammed his block in the opening. Then a loud explosion could be heard from inside the box. After three seconds, Bryce slammed his scythe on a block to open the hole again. The room was completely void of life. Bryce dropped in trough the hole and landed on a semi scorched ground. The room was dark except for the dim light pouring in from above him. He put a torch on top of a block in the middle of the room. As the block lit up, Bryce jumped back in shock. It was a tiny cage that held a miniature zombie. This must be a fabled spawner, Bryce thought to himself. There were two chests in the room. Bryce opened them to find apples, a glowing purple book, and some iron and gold.

Bryce walked up to a wall and broke down two blocks to allow his escape. He showed his team his spoils of the room.

"How much longer Guinevere?" asked Bryce anxiously.

"It's just around the next corner." said Guinevere smiling.

Bryce practically ran around the corner and stopped at the foot of a lava pool. He saw a makeshift cobble bridge spanning it.

"This is it." said Bryce. The rest of the group stood behind him silent. Bryce took a step onto the bridge. It was about five blocks out. He walked past the first block. Second. Third. As Bryce's foot left the fourth block and stepped onto the fifth an final block, a bright ball of light appeared before him.

"Bryce. You have returned to your place of despawn an learned of your demise. Are you prepared to regain your memory?" asked the ball of light.

"Yes I am." replied Bryce.

"Very well. Then I, Notch, herby restore your memory." replied the ball.

Just then a beam of white light came in through the block above Bryce. Bryce was engulfed in the light of the Aether. He slowly started to levitate off of the ground. He was lifted up a whole block off of the ground. Then the bright light flashed so bright that everything turned white. As the lights died down, Bryce was descending to the ground. As his feet touched the ground, the light faded away.

Bryce turned around and walked off of the bridge. Guinevere walked up to Bryce and hugged him. She tightened her grip around him as hard as she could.

"I love you Bryce." said Guinevere with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too... sister."

**And that is all for chapter 10! That is the end to the prologue of the story. Prepare for the true Journey! Why doesn't Runa have and means of defense? Why did I make a Skyrim reference? What is next?! Find out in the next chapter of The Journey. I will not need an OC as of now but feel free to send them in. There will inevitably be death so as to that some characters shall not respond. I have also decided you shall become evil (MUAHAHA!). I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Please leave a review to let me know what you think so far. I will also try to update daily from now on! Well guys this is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	11. Chapter 11: Oblivion

**Ello people! CaptainBurke here with another chapter to The Journey. In the last chapter our heroes entered the cave, made a mainstream refernece, and Bryce regained his memory. Oh yeah, and Guinevere is his sister. By the way, does anyone remember what Bryce was told in his second dream? Take a second to remember. Yeah. It's happening now. Read on to see how bad it truly is...**

Bryce slowly let go of Guinevere. He looked right into her sparkling golden eyes.

"Bryce, I'm so happy to have you back." said Guinevere as she stared back into his blue eyes.

"Aww this is so touching," said a demonic voice. "Sadly, I can't let you people leave here alive."

"Who's there?! Show your face you coward!" yelled Bryce as he readied his scythe.

Out of the lava rose a black figure. It resembled a man, but it had no facial features whatsoever. It was completely black. "Heh... you think dare to challenge me mortal?" said the figure as it chuckled.

"You?" Bryce said in bewilderment. "Who are you?"

"I am Oblivion!" shouted the figure as he flung his arms out. He chuckled again. "Then again, that won't matter to you for long." The figure lifted it's right arm and formed an orb of dark purple energy. "Who among you wishes to defeat me?"

"Ok asswipe, I'll take you." said Danny as he stepped forward and pulled out his sword.

"Ooo, such bravado from an insignificant worm. Ok then, if you wish to perish, then attack me. I'll give you one free hit on me." said Oblivion.

Danny clenched his teeth. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A WORM!" screamed Danny. He took his katana in his right hand and dashed forward with all of his strength. He then clenched the swords hilt with his left hand and thrust forward with all his power. The purple blade pierced Oblivion's chest and went through all of the way. Danny smirked as his sword started to depixilize Oblivion's torso.

"Nice knife Danny." said Oblivion. He lifted his left hand and grasped the blade of Danny's sword at the hilt. He then clenched his fist thereby shattering the blade into tiny ender-shards. Danny's eyes went wide as he released his grip on the handle. He slowly backed away from the chuckling Oblivion. "Nice try. You almost had me." The area on Oblivion's torso that had been dipixilized started to regenerate. "You have spirit Danny. You could be of use to me."

Danny was shaking in terror. He turned to run, but tripped and fell on the cold stone floor of the cave. The rest of the group stood back watching the whole scene, not daring to intervene and anger Oblivion. Danny turned over to see Oblivion standing over him. Oblivion lifted his right hand, reforming the purple orb from earlier. He lifted his arm and threw the orb right at Danny.

The orb exploded in a ball of purple smoke as it hit Danny. Oblivion smirked as the smoke engulfed the poor boy. Camille broke down and started to cry. The smoke lingered for a few more seconds before it evaporated into nothingness. Danny could be seen again, but now he was standing. Bryce looked closely to see something different about him. He had grown approximately 8 inches. Danny opened his eyes to reveal that they were now a deep purple.

"Danny! Your ok!" screamed Camille. She go off of the ground and ran to Danny. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"Unhand me." replied Danny. His voice had gotten deeper too. He pushed Camille off of him and sent her back a couple feet. She landed to the ground in a thud. Runa ran to her side to check is she was ok.

"Danny?" asked Bryce in half confusion and half anger.

"This is no longer Danny. He is now my loyal servant." said Oblivion. He turned to look at Danny. "Dispose of them." With that Oblivion disappeared in a ball of black aura.

Danny turned to look at the group. Runa had helped Camille up. Danny picked up the handle of his old blade. From its hilt, a deep purple blade erected. The blade emitted deep purple aura. Danny swung and hit a block of stone. As the blade made contact, the block was vaporized into a purple aura that disappeared into thin air.

"Guys run." said Bryce.

"What?! We can't leave Danny here!" interjected Camille.

"That's not Danny anymore." said Snow as she turned around an started running. Guinevere, Bryce, Runa, and Camille followed. Danny took chase to his former friends. Bryce turned his head to see that Danny was catching up to them. Bryce pulled out a block of TNT, primed it, and dropped it at his feet. The TNT blew up, leaving a hole in the middle of the cave about five blocks deep. Danny ran to the left wall of the cave, jumped and pushed himself over the hole.

Snow was in the front of the group and was following the torches back up to the surface. After a minute of being pursued, Snow saw sunlight seeping through and opening ahead. She ran even faster to try and escape Danny.

The group made it out of the cave and ran out into a small valley between two mountains. Bryce bent over to catch his breath. He looked over at the cave entrance in the side of a mountain. Danny came dashing out of the cave and looked around. His eyes caught the group an he started running at them again.

Bryce looked at the girls. They didn't look like they were ready to run again. Bryce quickly made a decision to protect them. He would let them escape while he fought Danny.

"Alright Danny, you wanna fight? Let's fight. Let the girls leave and we can settle this." said Bryce.

"What? No Bryce, we'll fight with-" started Guinevere.

"No. If I fight him, you can get the others out of here. You need to live. I have a feeling dying to his sword won't let me respawn. If I don't make it out, keep the others safe." said Bryce.

Guinevere looked at Bryce. "Ok." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Make it out alive."

"I'll try." replied Bryce.

Guinevere, Snow, Runa, and Camille started running away from Bryce and Danny. Danny pulled out his sword and held it at the ready. Bryce unsheathed his scythe, pressed the button, and held his weapon in his battle stance. Bryce an Danny made eye contact for several seconds.

(**Ok now play the song 'Survival' while reading this fight scene. It makes it more epic**)

Danny raised his blade and charged Bryce. He brought his blade down only to make contact with the shaft of the scythe. Bryce pushed the scythe up thereby lifting Danny's arms. Bryce kicked Danny right in the gut with his iron boots. Danny stumbled backwards and fell to a knee. He dug his blade into the ground to steady himself as he stood up.

Danny started running at Bryce again. Bryce pulled back his scythe and swung sideways right into Danny's side. The blade dug into his torso and shot out the other side. Electricity jolted through Danny's body, shocking him to a crisp. Bryce pulled the blade out only to have the wound heal instantly. Danny backhanded Bryce, this making him fall back. Bryce landed on the ground six feet away.

Bryce was sprawled out in a daze. He had lost his grip on his scythe and it had bounced out of his hand. Danny laughed demonically as he walked over to Bryce. He lifted his katana above Bryce and aimed the blade right at his chest. Danny brought his arms down.

Bryce saw his life flash before his eyes. Just as the blade was about to come in contact with his chest, a bright white light flooded his vision.

**Well that's all for this chapter of The Journey. Why happened to Danny? What will happen to Bryce? What about the others? These questions will be answered in the next chapter of The Journey. I will be recommending songs to listen to at some points for maximum awesomeness of the moment. Well that's pretty much it. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	12. Chapter 12: Heroes of Eternity

**Ello guys! CaptainBurke here with another chapter to The Journey. In the last chapter the black figure from Bryce's dream made his apperance, turned Danny over to the dark side, and Danny an Bryce had a quick fight. You should join the dark side too. P.S. They have cookies. Anyway, time for the gang to become the heroes they are supposed to be.**

The white light had intinsified. Bryce slowly stood up and noticed that Danny was no where to be seen, or the mountains for that matter. He was in an empty plane, much like the one from his dreams, but this plane was pure white.

"Bryce, you have regained your memory and confronted Oblivion I see." came a familiar voice.

"Where am I?" asked Bryce looking around confused.

"The Aether." replied the voice.

"Notch? Wait, did you say Aether? I'm dead?" asked Bryce in terror.

"No no, nothing like that," replied Notch. "I have brought you here for a sort of meeting."

"Meeting?" Bryce thought hard for a couple seconds. "This is about that Heroes of Eternity thing isn't it?"

"Yes. You and your friends are said heroes. I have summoned them here also. I will take you to them soon. But first I have questions to ask of you." said Notch.

A door appeared in front of Bryce. It was a simple wooden door that was connected to nothing. Bryce walked up to it an slowly opened it. As he set foot inside, the white space morphed into a wooden room. There was a makeshift table of upside down stairs, two wooden blocks on either side with red carpet on top to act as a seat and cushion and another two blocks behind the chair to act as a back rest. The wood in the room was a neapolitan mix of oak, birch, and spruce. On the left side of the table sat a potted poppy flower.

"Please take a seat Bryce." said Notch.

Bryce walked up to the makeshift chair and sat down. Despite the fact that the chair was almost completely wood, it was just as comfortable as a bed. Then a man appeared on the other side of the room. He wore black pants, black dress shoes, a dark teal shirt, and a black jacket. The man had a brown beard, brown eyes, and wore a fancy black hat. 'This must be Notch's human form' thought Bryce.

"Yes it is." replied Notch as he took a seat on the other chair. "Ok Bryce, I need you to answer some questions for me. After I left the mine, what happened exactly? Please provide all of the details."

"Well Oblivion rose out of the lava. He said he was going to kill us and formed some sort of orb in his hand. Then he asked who wanted to challenge him and Danny charged him. Danny stuck his sword all the way through Oblivion and he started depixilating. Oblivion laughed and shattered the blade with his bare hands. Then he threw a purple orb at Danny and took control of him. He ordered Danny to kill us then left. The others and I started running out of the cave and Danny followed us. I fought Danny while they escaped and then you brought me here." explained Bryce.

"I see. What was different about Danny after he was possessed?" asked Notch.

"He was taller, his eyes were purple, deeper voice, and he didn't really show any emotion whatsoever." replied Bryce.

"Ok. Oblivion has possessed your friend Danny and made him his own personal slave. Danny will do anything Oblivion asks him to." said Notch. Notch stood up from the chair. "Bryce follow me please."

Bryce stood up also and walked over to Notch. Notch walked towards the wall behind him and as he was a block away, the blocks automatically shifted out of the way. Bryce followed him through the new door. They were now in a long hallway made of white wool. Notch walked down on side of the hallway with Bryce at his heels.

Notch stopped and walked towards a wall at a certain point. Once again the blocks shifted out of the way without a pressure plate as far as Bryce could see. The new room was a big and made of white wool like the hallway. In the middle of the floor there was a patch covered with iron.

Notch raised his hand and a ring table of oak formed in the middle of the room around the iron patch. Chairs rose out of the ground, circling the table.

"Please Bryce, have a seat at the table." said Notch.

Bryce walked over to a chair and sat down. Then, as he took his seat, holes opened around the walls of the room. Out of the one on his right, a pig wearing a diamond helmet walked through the door. He was followed by Guinevere. Out of the next hole came a sheep with rainbow wool followed by Snow. The third hole produced a chicken with golden laced feathers followed by Camille. Out of the door on his far left came a cow with iron clad horns followed by Runa. 'These must be Notch's helpers' Bryce thought.

"Actually Bryce, they are my top generals." said Notch.

Guinevere, Snow, Camille, and Runa all took a seat around the table. Notch took a seat between Bryce and Guinevere.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming to my palace for this meeting. This is a matter of the upmost importance." began Notch. "As you may or may not know, Oblivion is seeking to destroy and rule Minecraftia. There is a legend of a group of heroes who have the potential to defeat Oblivion and save everyone. This group is called The Heroes of Eternity. You five along with three others are these foretold heroes. Each hero has a special characteristic that separates them from the others, distinguishing them as a defender of a specific boundary. These can included areas or realms.

"Each hero brandishes a symbol of their realm or area of expertise. You five, already being some of these foretold heroes, shall learn of your realms an expertise in a matter of minutes. Now of the heroes there is a definitive leader. That hero has order of al realms and expertise. Now let us begin."

Notch stood up and teleported into the center of the ring. He snapped his fingers and Guinevere teleported next to him.

"Guinevere, you shall learn of your expertise and realm. Are you ready for enlightenment?" asked Notch.

"Yes I am." replied Guinevere.

Notch held his hand up to Guinevere's forehead. He closed his eyes for several seconds before opening them again and lowering his hand.

"Guinevere, you are the Hero of the Flame. Your realms lie within the Nether. I present you with this symbol of your new status."

The iron circle in the middle of the room parted in half. Out of it a beam of light rose. A bow was floating in the middle of the beam. The bow was a reddish metal that reassembled the redness of lava. It's drawstring was glowing gold. The bow was covered in flame designs and emitted a fiery red glow. Guinevere reached out and grabbed the bow. On her back, a golden quiver materialized, filled with arrows with golden shafts, and the same reddish metal for the tips.

Notch snapped his fingers again and Guinevere was swapped out for Snow. Notch walked up to Snow.

"Snow, you shall learn of your expertise and realm. Are you ready for enlightenment?" asked Notch.

"Yes." replied Snow.

Notch again raised his hand to Snow's forehead and closed his eyes. Several seconds later, he dropped his hand and opened his eyes.

"Snow, you are the Hero of the Ice. Your realms lie within the frozen regions of Minecraftia. I present you with a symbol of your new position." said Notch.

Out of the hole in the middle of the room, two daggers floated in the middle of the beam. The daggers were made of an icy, light blue metal. The blades were curved inwards and the handles were made of a white fur. They gave off a light blue glow and were emitting a frozen fog. Snow grabbed the daggers, spun them around, and shoved them into her knife belt.

Notch snapped his fingers again and switched Snow out for Camille.

"Camille, you shall learn of your expertise and realm. Are you ready for enlightenment?" asked Notch.

"Yes Mr. Notch sir!" replied an excited Camille.

Notch rose his hand to Camille's forehead. A few seconds passed and he lowered it again.

"Camille, you are the Hero of Water. Your realms lie within the oceans, lakes, and rivers of Minecraftia. I present you with a symbol of your status." said Notch.

Out of the center of the room rose a bow made of an ocean blue metal. The bow had designs that resembled waves and a drawstring that appeared to be a thin strand of water. Camille excitedly reached out and grasped the bow. A quiver, made of some type of blue aquatic scales, appeared on her back. The quiver was filled with arrows with shafts that resembled the drawstring and tips made of the same metal of the bow.

Notch, again, snapped his fingers and Camille was replaced with Runa.

"Runa, you shall learn of your expertise and realm. Are you ready for enlightenment?" asked Notch.

"Y-y-yes." replied Runa shakily.

Notch walked up to Runa and place his hand on her forehead. He pulled his hand away after a few seconds.

"Runa, you are the Hero of Nature. Your realm lies within the woodlands and forests of the land. I present your with a symbol your new status." said Notch.

Out of the iron hole rose a staff. The staff appears to be made of dark oak. From the bottom started a pattern of three separate roots spiraling to the top. At the top the three roots expanded and ended at a point leaving a cage in the middle. In said cage was a light green gem with a small leave design in the middle made from a darker green. Bryce wondered as to why a staff was her symbol of power.

Notch snapped his fingers once more and replaced Runa with Bryce. At this point, Bryce was sweating oceans. He was extremely nervous as to what hero he could be.

"Bryce, you shall learn of your expertise and realm. Are you ready for enlightenment?" asked Notch.

"Yes." said Bryce as confidently as he could.

Notch placed his hand on Bryce's forehead. His hands were warm like sunlight. Notch held his hand up for about half a minute. Everyone was wondering what was taking so long. Notch slowly lowered his hand and opened his eyes. Then a small smile crossed his face.

"Bryce, you are the Hero of Perpetuity. Congratulations. You are the definitive leader of the Heroes of Eternity. I hereby present you with a symbol of your authority." said Notch.

Out of the hole rose the most excellent weapon Bryce ha ever seen. It was a scythe made of materials he had never seen. It's blade was a goldish yellow and the shaft was made of some sort of black metal. It's blade radiated several different colors such as red, blue, green, purple, and several others.

"Bryce, this is your symbol of authority. The shaft is made of shadow bars. And the blade is made of pure divine stone. As I said earlier, the leader posses all of the powers of the other heroes, therefore your blade posses all the enchantments of your friends weapons. This is the strongest weapon ever created in the holy forge. I gladly present it to you." said Notch.

Notch grabbed the bow and handed it to Bryce. Bryce examined the blade. It was the sharpest weapon he had ever seen. He put the scythe in his empty sheathe, seeing as how he lost his old weapon.

"Thank you Notch." said Bryce.

"No thanks necessary. Now I shall allow you and your friends to converse before we continue." said Notch as he walked over to his generals. The table vanished and Bryce walked over to his friends.

As he approached them, they just stared at him in disbelief.

**And that's all for this chapter of The Journey. Sorry it took so long, I was ill and couldn't muster the energy to write. Any way, as Notch said, there are eight heroes. Five were present so that means... Yep. I need two more OC's. I already had a submission on standby so only two. No limitations as to what they should be or look like. I need them for the next chapter. Oh yeah, PyromancerDragonGirl, no more submissions, two is the limit lol. Well guys, this is CaptainBurke singing off. Peace Out**


	13. Chapter 13: Jeb the Inventor

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here with another chapter to The Journey. In the last chapter Bryce was transported to the Aether along with his friends and learned of their roles in an ancient prophecy. For once I shall apologize for not updating. There has been lots of winter storms through the area and I could even connect to the internet. Well, on with the story...**

Bryce had a look of confusion on his face. Why were they staring at him? 'Well duh pork for brains, you were just revealed as the leader of an eternal group of heroes' said the voice in the back of his head.

"Well guys... how's the weather?" asked Bryce sheepishly, trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

"Don't pull that crap Bryce." said Snow angrily. "If you think your just going to act all high and mighty because your the leader then you've got another thing coming."

"Guys, I swear I will not act better than you. Leader or not, I'll respect you guys no matter what." replied Bryce confidently.

"Well then, what now?" asked Guinevere.

"Yeah, and what about the other three Notch mentioned?" asked Camille.

Notch came back from his generals and stood in front of the group. "Well it appears that we may have a slight problem. You see, my doctors inform me that you all have past problems blocking your inner being. This means, until you each solve your individual problems, you shall not be able to unlock your powers and fulfill your destinies." explained Notch in a serious tone. "And untill you all reconcile with your pasts, you shall be mere mortals."

"Great, more running around all over the place." said Snow sarcastically.

"Excuse me Notch," said Runa. "You mentioned that there are eight heroes. Where are the other three?"

"Well you see, the Aether, Nether, and End are all under attack by Oblivion. I cannot spare any resources to search for these three. There is, however, a way for you to find them yourselves. Stop by Jeb's lab on your way back to the over world. There is a device there to help you." Notch clapped his hands twice. Out of the east wall, a small piglet came running towards Notch. Notch bent down and whispered something in his ear. "Bacone here will guide you five to the portal room. Jeb's lab is on the way there. It's made of lapis lazuli so it'll be easy to find. When your in the portal room, take the oaken portal with a green center. That should take you back to the overworld." Notch said as he headed back to his generals. "Sorry to leave on such short notice, but our left flank is under attack. I'll contact you guys soon." And with that, Notch and his generals left the room through the northern hole.

Bryce looked down at the little pig. It looked up and snorted twice.

"Aww he's so cute!" screamed Camille. She ran forward at the pig and it oinked and started running away. It ran between her legs, jumped on Runa, an hopped onto Bryce's head. Bacone sat down and oinked.

"Oh no. Not again." said Bryce as he picked up Bacone and set him on the floor. "Can you take us to the lab please?"

Bacone oinked and started to walk through the group through the south wall. Bryce and the others followed him into the white wool hallway. Bacone walked down the left part of the hallway. After a couple minutes of silence, there were two blocks of lapis in the right wall. Bacone walked up to them and they expanded from a 2x1 patch, to a 3x3. The middle and lower middle blocks vanished as Bacone walked towards the wall. Bryce and the others followed him into the room. The room was about six blocks high, ten blocks wide, and stretched back for as far as Bryce could see. There were small pedestals made of spruce along the walls. Upon these sat items that Bryce had never seen. There were blocks, weapons, armors, and much more. Bryce walked up to a pedestal to his right. On top of it sat a gray metal block with a keypad, blinking red an yellow lights, and a big green button. Bryce reached out to the button when he heard a yell.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! THE INVENTIONS IN THIS ROOM CAN DESTROY ALL OF MINECRAFTIA IF YOU PRESS A WRONG BUTTON!" A man came running from the other side of the room that stretched for blocks upon blocks. He had long orange hair tied back in a ponytail, black glasses, and wore black pants with a button up flannel. He had on a pair of black gloves also.

"Sorry." said Bryce as he lowered his hand and backed away from the machine.

"You very well are. That machine controls the climates of the different regions of the Overworld. You nearly reset the entire weather system that has taken years to perfect. Who are you and why are you in my lab?" inquired the man.

"Uh, I'm Bryce and these are my friends. Notch sent us here to pick up an item to help us." said Bryce.

"Oh you are the ones he told me about. Ok then," said the man as he straightened up. "I am Jeb, the inventor of Minecraftia. I invent all of the new blocks and items and mobs placed into Minecraftia. Notch told me of your little problem and has asked me to give you something." Jeb turned around and walked down the room. He returned ten seconds later with a compass in his hand. The compass was diamond and had a gold needle in it.

"This is the Compass of Enlightenment. It will point the holder in the direction of that which they seek." Bryce reached for the compass but Jeb yanked his hand back. "Please take care of this an return it when your done with it. And do try not to spill anything on it." Jeb slowly placed the compass into Bryce's hands.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of it." said Bryce.

"Just leave before I change my mind." said Jeb as he walked further into the lab.

Bryce turned around and exited the room. The others had been looking at the inventions in the room an were chattering about what they had seen. Bacone oinked as loud as he could which silenced the group. He continued down the hallway. After another minute the hallway came to an end. Bacone walked up to it, raised his hoof, and kicked the wall three times. The blocks shifted out if the way revealing a room filled with portals.

Bryce and the others walked in the room. There were blue portals, red portals, yellow portals, even some rainbow portals. Each had its own unique frame. The group followed Bacone through the room until they reached the correct portal. Just as Notch described it, oak frame and a green portal. Bacone stood beside the portal and looked at the five heroes. Bryce bent down and scratched his head.

"Thanks for the help buddy. We really appreciate it." said Bryce.

"Thank you! That means so much to me." replied the pig.

Everyone stared at the pig with a blank face. "Did you just talk?" asked Guinevere in a very serious tone.

"Yeah, all animals from the Aether can talk." replied a very baby voiced Bacone.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed Camille as she ran through the portal.

"Camille, wait up!" said Runa as she jumped in after her.

"Ah jeez." said Snow as she walked through the portal.

"Well, this should be fun." said Guinevere sarcastically as she followed Snow.

"Bye Bacone." said Bryce as he walked through the portal.

"Bye Bryce! Good lu-" said Bacone as Bryce teleported to the Overworld.

As Bryce's feet hit solid ground he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was on a small patch of grass and could see nothing else besides the sky. His friends were at an edge looked out into the open.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" asked Bryce as he ran up between them. His eyes opened wide as he realized where he was." Oh, son of a bitch! You've gotta be shitting me."

**Well guys that's it for this chapter of The Journey. Where are they at? Why does Jeb have a stick up his ass? How much longer until all of the heroes are revealed? Find out next time. Please leave a review, and favorite my story. Let's get to 30 reviews by chapter 15. Well this is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**.


	14. Chapter 14: Skyblock FTW

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here, an welcome back to The Journey. In the last chapter, our heroes met the great inventor, Jeb, and made their way back to the Overworld. Ok I've noticed that most of my chapters are 1k to 2k words long. So, I've decided to double, no, triple the normal chapter length. Now, this will mean that update times will take longer, but I will upload one chapter a week minimum. In my spare time I will write more chapters. So, let's see what made Bryce speak some very fluent French.**

Bryce and the others stood at the cliff. Below them, they saw an empty sky. Bryce did a double take to make sure what he saw was real. They were on a grass and dirt platform in the sky. Bryce turned around to take in their environment. Upon the island sat a chest and an oak tree. Bryce walked over to the chest as the others turned their attention to behind them . Bryce opened the chest and saw a book along with some other items. As the other approached the chest, Bryce pulled out the book.

"Welcome to SkyBlock!" the book said. "This is a survival island. You must comp-" The rest of the words on the page were scratched out. Bryce turned the page to reveal handwriting that didn't match the writing from the first page. This writing seemed... perfect. "Bryce, Guinevere, Snow, Camille, and Runa. I know that Notch took you into the Aether. An I knew that he would tell you to exit through the green and wood portal. So I, being the nice person I am, reset the portals out location. There is nothing you an do to stop me you pathetic mortals. I. Am. Oblivion!" The rest of the books pages were scratched out.

Guinevere took the book and read the page aloud to the others. Everyone looked at each other, scared and bewildered. Bryce looked back in the chest and pulled out the black dye, which really was an ink sack. Guinevere pulled out the red dye, Snow the bone meal, Camille the blue, and Runa the green.

"Why are there dyes in the chest?" asked Snow allowed. "This doesn't make sense."

"Is there anything else Bryce?" asked Runa.

"Nope. That's all that was in there." said Bryce. He let out a long huff. "Well the suns going down. Let's try to make a shelter for the time being. Anyone got something useful?"

"Well, it seems most of our stuff is missing," said Camille, "but I do have some cobble and torches."

"I got some apples." said Guinevere as she pulled out the food from her bag.

"Ok then." said Bryce. "Let's try to make this island a little bigger and make a shelter. It seems like we might be stuck here so might as well make the best of it."

The five split up and started working. Bryce and Snow took the cobble they had and started expanded while Guinevere, Runa, and Camille started to build a cobble structure in the center. The sun had gone down and Camille had just finished placing their torches. Bryce and Snow had expanded the island to 15x15 while the others had built a small house taking up a 8x8 area.

"Ok I think we should try to get some sleep." suggested Camille. "We've all been up for possibly two whole days."

"Well, I want to expand the island some more. That way we can all make our own separate shelters. Just so you know, the last coupe times I've shared a room with other people, it's been a disaster." said Guinevere.

"Come on, I wouldn't call Danny farting all night a disaster. Just really stinky." said Bryce.

"Well there was the wolf incident too. I'm going to expand." Guinevere walked out the doors of the shelter and closed them behind her. They didn't have beds, so they resorted back to the wool on the floor. Runa was already on the right wall, curled up in a ball sleeping. Camille moved over to the back wall, leaned back against it, and drifted off into sleep. Snow was laying down on the left side, covered by wool blankets, fast asleep. Bryce moved to the middle, and laid down in the wool. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a loud scream came from outside, waking everyone.

"GUINEVERE!" yelled Bryce as he barreled out of the doors. He turned to the right and saw Guinevere laying down on the cobble. An arrow was lodged into her chest. Bryce quickly ran to her side, but was halted by an arrow flying past his head. He turned to see a skeleton reading another arrow on his bow. Bryce, not having the weapon Notch had given him, charged the skeleton, and kicked it off the edge.

He turned to see Runa, Camille, and Snow bent over Guinevere. Bryce ran over to her side and nearly threw up. Her chest was covered in blood. The arrow ha pierced trough a weak point in her dragon scale dress. She was trying to talk but couldn't form words in her mouth. She slowly reached her hand up, as if to grab someone's hand. Bryce took her hand and pulled it close to him. He looked at Guinevere's broken form. She looked like she could barely move from the severe blood loss. She was quivering chocking on the blood in her throat.

Bryce broke down crying. He cried and cried. His sister, the only person he loved with all of his heart, was about to die. And he could do nothing. Bryce ha never felt so helpless. Snow was silently crying, looking at the ground. Camille was all out bawling. She seemed like a baby crying for its mommy. Runa was trying to stay calm. She was clearly shaking and trying to force back tears. She quickly looked at the others and let out a deep breath.

"Guys, we have one chance to save her. I need you all to back away." said Runa. The others looked at her, dumbfounded. Not knowing what else to do, they stepped away from Guinevere and Runa. Runa grasped the arrow, and rugged it out of Guinevere's chest. As it came loose, it was followed by a huge gush of blood. A huge puddle had accumulated around her body.  
Runa quickly stood up and raised her hands. In her hands, two small glowing orbs of green energy formed. The various gems on her robes started glowing. She thrust her hands together and forward at Guinevere. The balls merged together and formed a stream of green energy shooting at Guinevere. The energy enveloped her body and started glowing near her wound. The puncture started glowing brighter and brighter. After twenty seconds of this, Runa lowered her hands. The energy disappeared from Guinevere's body. The wound on her chest had completely healed and there was no trace of a injury what so ever. Guinevere slowly opened her eyes and stared at the pool of blood around her. Snow helps her up off of the ground.

"Ok Runa, what the hell did you just do?" asked Bryce.

"Well... I uh... healed Guinevere." replied Runa hesitantly.

"How is that possible?" asked Camille confused.

Runa sighed. "With my magic. I'm magic."

"What? Your a... witch?" asked Bryce really shocked.

"Technically yes. You see, every one hundred years, a single person I bestowed with the gift of magic. Most people consider this person cursed or evil. The magic person is then usually prosecuted and others attempt to murder the so called 'witch'. That's why I didn't tell you guys, but when Guinevere was about to die, I didn't have much of a choice." explained Runa.

Guinevere walked up to Runa. She wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Thank you Runa. Thank you so much." said Guinevere between tears.

Runa hugged her back. "Your welcome. It's what friends do."

"Thank Notch your ok Guinevere." said Bryce as ran scooped Guinevere up in his arms. He squeezed her tightly and she squeezed back just as hard.

"Ok then. Now that were all ok, let's go back in the shelter please?" said Snow. Bryce nodded and the group went into the shelter and slept for the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
The Next Morning  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bryce was balled up in several wool blankets. He was having a good slumber until he felt a shaking. He didn't think much of it and went back to sleep. A couple seconds later, the shaking returned, but five times as hard. "Bryce! Wake up!" screamed Snow.

Bryce turned over to face Snow. He sat up on the floor and rubbed his eyes. "What's happened?"

"Camille is missing!" yelled Snow as she helped Bryce up.

"What?!" Bryce quickly ran out of the shack followed by Snow. Bryce turned to the left and saw Runa and Guinevere standing around something on the ground. Bryce and Snow ran up to the two. Bryce ran between Runa and Guinevere to see what was on the ground. Upon the cobble sat a blue circle. It looked as if someone had drawn a circle on the floor with dye.

"What happened?" asked Bryce.

"Camille and I came out to work on expanding when her bag started to glow. She opened it and the blue dye from the other day rose out of it. It was glowing brightly then shot to the ground, made a circle around Camille, and she was gone!" exclaimed Runa.

"Damn it. This must be Oblivion's fault." said Bryce.

Just then, Guinevere's bag started to glow. The red dye shot out of the top, and drew a circle around Guinevere. The inside of the circle morphed into a red swirling portal. Guinevere started to fall right through, but Bryce grabbed her hand.

"Don't let go!" screamed Bryce. Guinevere was being pulled down by the portal an was in up to her upper chest. Bryce pulled up with all his might. The portal started to pull harder. Guinevere was up to her neck. Bryce's grip slipped and then held to Guinevere by their fingers. The portal pulled slightly harder. Guinevere's fingers slipped and lost their grip on Bryce's. She fell into the portal completely. As soon as she passed through, the portal disappeared leaving only the red ring.

"NOOOO!" yelled Bryce at the top of his lungs. He got to his knees and started pounding the ground. "DAMN YOU OBLIVION!"

Snow placed her hand on Bryce's shoulder. "It's alright. We'll find her and Camille." Bryce slowly stood up and looked into Snow's eyes and nodded. Her and Runa's bags started glowing.

"Oh no." said Bryce.

The green and white dyes shot out of the bag, traced the circle, opened the portals, and sucked down Snow and Runa. Bryce started trembling. He looked at the former portals in the ground. Oblivion had taken his friends to who knows where. Then it dawned on him. He had taken a dye too. Bryce quickly slung his bag to the ground and pulled out the ink sack. It had a faint glow to it.

Bryce ran to the edge of the island and stared into the black abyss. He then chucked the glowing ink sack into the void. He watched as it faded into the blackness of the void.

Bryce let out a sigh of relief. He did a quick look around him for a portal to devour him. He didn't see one. He started back to the dye circles on the ground. Bryce knelt near the red one. He rubbed his hand against it and the dye stuck to his hand. Bryce felt nauseated by the fact that his friends had vanished so instantly. He doubled over and threw up. He was all alone. Possibly for ever.

Bryce was on his knees just staring at the portal frame. He didn't notice the black portal forming around him until it was too late. Bryce looked down and saw the portal forming. Before he could even react, he was being sucked down into the portal. He was passing through a black void, except this one had blue and green particles dispersed throughout it. Bryce fell for about a minute.

Bryce suddenly felt a change in the air. It was no longer the fresh outside air, but a crisp, dank, dry air. He looked down and saw the ground. It wasn't grass, but a yellowish pale stone. Bryce saw the ground getting closer. He braced for landing, but was too late and crashed into the blocks. Bryce struggled to stay awake, but the impact from the fall had made him weary. He fell unconscious. That last thing he remembered was a faint roar in the distance.

**Well it's about time. That's it for this chapter of The Journey. I had put this off for so long. I was mostly just lazy. Oh well. Anyway, where did the others end up? Where did Bryce, ahem, End, up? Find out on the next chapter. Please leave a review, I want to hear your feedback and writing tips. Are you for longer chapters? I have no problem with writing extra. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


	15. Chapter 15: Look at Me Now

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here with another chapter to The Journey. In the last chapter, our heroes arrived to the dreaded sky block, a present from Oblivion. Then portals opened around the island, sucking up the heroes one by one to undisclosed locations. Where are they? Let's find out. BTW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE TOLD FROM MORE THAN BRYCE'S THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Bryce  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bryce slowly came to. He was laying on his stomach and was very stiff. He picked his face off the ground, and got to his knees. Bryce popped his back and stood up. As he looked in front of him, he went pale. There was nothing but the pale, yellow cobble all over the place. Some tall obsidian towers were dispersed throughout the area. The thing that terrified Bryce however, were all of the endermen.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." said Bryce quietly. "I'm in the damn End, which must mean,"

Just then, a loud roar came overhead. Bryce looked up to see a large, black, lizard type creature flying over him. The ender dragon. Bryce went as pale as possible. He quickly started punching at the end stone at his feet. He dug out three blocks, sealed the entrance with cobble, and dug out a safe room an extra five blocks below.

"Crap. What am I going I do? The only way out is to defeat the Enderdragon." said Bryce to himself as he hit the wall. He then sat down in utter defeat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Guinevere  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guinevere was falling through the swirling red inside of the portal. The red abyss had small yellow and orange particles. As she fell through, it started to get hotter. After about ten seconds, it felt like the gates of the Nether. Just when Guinevere thought she could take no more, an opening appeared beneath her. She looked down an saw a reddish and pinkish stone beneath her. She balanced herself readied for impact. She landed on her right knee, left lower leg, and right hand. The blocks around her shook as she made contact.

Guinevere looked up and saw a horrible sight. The reddish stone sat around her like a cave, but tree was an opening. Out past the opening, sat a lake of lava. She was in the Nether.

"Shit," said Guinevere under her breathe as she stood up. She walked out to the exit of the netherrack cave. Guinevere stopped at the edge and looked out. The lava lake was taking up most of what she could see. To her left however, she saw an outline of a Nether fortress.

"Well, until I find a portal, it'll have to do." muttered Guinevere. She pulled out a stone pick, mined some netherrack, and started building a bridge along the outer wall of the lake to the fortress.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Snow  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snow's eyes were closed. She closed them since she fell into the portal. After fifteen seconds, the temperature dropped. Snow opened her eyes to see the swirling white funnel she was falling through. She was shivering by now because of the substantial drop in temperature. The sound of whistling wind came to her ears, almost like when your atop a mountain and the gusts blow. She looked down to see the ground, only, it was covered in snow. Snow plowed into the ground in a puff of fresh snow.

Snow was in about a whole foot of snow. She climbed out of the snow and looked around her. She was in a forest. The trees were made of spruce and the leaves were covered in snow. Snows teeth were chattering. She like the cold, but this was rediculous. She was up to her knees in the snow. Snow pulled up her hood and looked around. To her left she saw some tracks. Human's to be exact. The print was deep, meaning that whoever it is, was here not to long ago. Snow trudged through the deep snow, barley moving as she followed the tracks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Camille  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"WEEEEE!" shouted Camille. She was falling through a swirling blue tube. Only, she was enjoying it. Camille was performing front flips and backflips. As she turned downward, she caught sight of rolling waves atop an ocean. Camille tucked into a ball and shouted allowed, "Canonball!"

Camille made contact with the water. The water around her shot up six whole blocks. Camille swam to the surface. She gazed around to see that she was in the middle of an ocean. Below her swam hundreds of squids, all going about their normal day. Camille decided to swim in one direction and hopefully find mainland, or at least an island. And with that, Camille set off to the east.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Runa  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me," murmured Runa to herself repeatedly. Her eyes were shit tightly and her hands were clasped together. Runa didn't dare to open her eyes for anything. After she fell into the portal, all she caught was a slight glimpse of the green innards of the portal before she closed her eyes. Then, a familiar smell came to her nose. A smell of fresh cut oak trees.

She slightly opened her eyes to look below her. Runa saw trees, oak and birch, covering most of the ground. Beneath it sat the grass ground. And she was going to fall into it fast. Runa readied her hands in front of her and summoned two purple orbs. "Please work." whispered Runa to herself.

As she came out the portal and three blocks from the trees, Runa thrust the orbs at the ground. The purple orbs hit the ground and expanded into a squishy looking platform. Runa fell onto the platform and sinked into it a third of a block. She then climbed off of her summoned slimy block. Runa held her hand at the platform and thrust her hand towards herself. The platform the fizzled away. Runa looked around her. Nothing but trees as far as she could see. She pulle out a green book and flipped through its pages.

"There it is." said Runa. She murmured some words under her breath and summoned a wavering blue tube stretching through the forest. Runa then closed the book and put it away as see followed the magical path.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Back to Bryce  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bryce sat slumped against the wall of his safe room. Occasionally he'd hear the dragon roaring as it passed overhead. Bryce was thinking of possible ways to get out. The only way was to kill the dragon, so maybe someone will come by to slay it. Just then, a block above him broke and gel to the floor. Bryce stood up and readied his fists, incase of a fight. Then, a man in diamond clad armor fell from the ceiling and to the floor. Although, the armor seemed to be blacker than usual. On his back sat a black greatsword, blacker than anything Bryce had ever seen. The boy tool off his helmet to reveal a head of messy black hair. He had dark red eyes and was kinda pale. Bryce lowered his fists and backed a step away from the man.

"Hey. Uh... I'm Bryce. Who are you?" asked Bryce as he extended his hand to the man.

"..." The man in black said nothing. Bryce started sweating like crazy. This was really awkward since he gave no reply. Then, the enderdragon roared loader than before.

**Well that is it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and had to go to a thing at SVCC. Anyway, on with the rhetorical questions. Who is the man with Bryce? Will Guinevere survive the nether? Will Snow freeze to death? Will Camille drown to death? Will Runa,... tree to death? All this and more in the next chapter. Please, even if your just reading this anomalously, leave a review. Getting a review motivates me to write even more. And LunarFang15 don't spoil what happens next. Also, PM me if you have an idea for the story or want to give me personal feedback. You don't have to follow the story, but at least tell me what you think so I can improve. Well, enough rambling. This is CaptainBurke, signing off. Peace Out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Ender Battle

**Ello people, CaptainBurke here with another chapter to The Journey. I've changed the title so it sounds more awesomer. In the last chapter, we looked at the scenarios our heroes were in after they were sucked into Oblivion's cursed portals. Anyway, let's pick up with that black clad guy person dude thing with Bryce.**

Bryce took a step towards the man in black armor. As his foot touched the ground, the man reached his arm back, and flung it forward, sending a diamond knife flying at Bryce. Bryce quickly side stepped as the knife whizzed past his head. He turned to see the knife lodged in the end stone behind him.

Bryce turned to the man that threw the knife. "What... the... FUCK MAN?" asked Bryce.

"You stepped towards me. I don't exactly take kindly to being approached." replied the man. "And by the way, my name's Shade."

"That is no excuse of throwing a knife at my face! You could have just said something instead of being a dick and almost killing me!" screamed Bryce. Shade chuckled.

"Sorry. Can you hand me my knife back?" asked Shade. Bryce pulled out the knife and threw it at Shade in a similar fashion in which he did. Shade caught the knife by the handle and put it in his hotbar.

"Now, we need to kill the dragon. You got a plan?" Bryce asked Shade.

"Yeah. You see, atop those obsidian pillars are these glass encased pink rocks of magic. These are healing crystals. We need to destroy them all if we want to stand a chance against the dragon. Then, we attack with everything we've got." explained Shade.

"Ok. You got a bow?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah, one with the infinity enchantment. You got a weapon?" asked Shade.

"Well... You see," started Bryce. He was cut off by a shining box on his hotbar. His old scythe. He must have forgotten about it. He tapped the box and pulled out his scythe. "I got mine right here." said Bryce.

"Ok. Let's hope that gardening tool of yours can do some damage." said Shade as he placed ladders up to the surface. Bryce followed Shade out of the hole. The Enderdragon was circling around several of its towers in the distance. "Ok, here's the plan. I'll give you some ladders and you go to the top of the towers to destroy the crystals while I shoot the other half of them." said Shade as he handed Bryce two stacks of ladders.

"Alright." said Bryce as he took the ladders. Shade pulled out his bow and rushed off to the other side of the End. Bryce ran to the closest pillar. It was about twenty blocks tall. He placed ladders on its side as he climbed up to the top. As he reached it, he saw a glowing purple crystal surrounded by glass. Bryce pulled out his scythe and pushed its button. "Well, here goes nothing," said Bryce as swung at the crystal. As the blade hit the glass, the entire thing imploded and sent Bryce flying back on his butt.

"Ok then," Bryce thought, "apparently these blow up." He then got up and rushed down the ladder. As he ran to the next pillar, an enderman appeared in front of him. Not wanting to worry about it later, Bryce drew his scythe back to the right and swung it like a bat, letting it go as it was aimed at the enderman. The scythe flew at and angle, sliced the enderman in half, and came flying back at Bryce, like a boomerang. He caught it by the handle. Then, he had an idea. What if he threw the scythe at the crystals instead of climbing up each pillar?

Bryce backed away from the pillar till he could see the crystal. He took aim, and flung the scythe at the crystal. It flew, spinning at a rapid pace, sliced the crystal, and came flying back to Bryce as the crystal exploded. Bryce caught the scythe and grinned. He had a faster way to clear the crystals out. He and Shade continued taking out the crystals for about five minutes. Just as Bryce had taken out the last crystal, Shade came running up to him.

"Ok that should be all. Now, I'll shoot the dragon, and when it comes in close, you slash it," explained Shade.

"Alright," said Bryce, "I hope your a good shot with that thing."

The Enderdragon flew just above their heads, roaring louder than ever since it's crystals were gone. Shade pulled back on his bow, and released a black metal arrow. The arrow was emitting fire from the top as it flew at the dragon. Then, the arrow pierced the underside of the dragons belly, igniting it in flames. The Enderdragon released a roar of pain as it turned its head to Bryce and Shade. It turned around and darted straight at the two. Bryce pulled his scythe back. The dragon was gonna dive bomb him. Just as it's head was above Bryce's, Bryce threw his scythe forward, over his head, and sliced the dragons underside as it flew above him. Shade fired arrows as the dragon had come and gone, not missing a shot.

The cut on the underside had started seeping a little bit of purple ender blood. Shade lined up his next shot and shot an arrow right into its wound, setting its blood ablaze. The Enderdragon made a u-turn and came right back at the two. Bryce readied his scythe as Shade pulled out his greatsword and did the same. Both release two parallel cuts on the dragons underside, on either side of the original. It had lost a lot of blood.

The dragon made a sharp u-turn and flew back at them. This time however, it flew into the ground before them, destroying all of the blocks in its path. This destroyed the blocks under Bryce and Shade, causing them to fall. Bryce picked himself of of the ground and helped Shade up.

"I have an idea. Do you have any string?" asked Bryce.

"Yeah," said Shade as he pulled a stack of string out of his hotbar. He handed it to Bryce. Bryce started to tie the string together until it was 30 blocks long. Bryce took one end and tied a clove hitch around the end of the shaft of his scythe. He tugged the rope to be sure it didn't come loose.

"Ok, I need you to get the dragon to come close one last time. I have a plan," said Bryce.

Shade nodded. He nocked another arrow. The dragon was flying a little far off. Bryce had run up to the closest obsidian pillar. He took his scythe, and flung it up to the top of the tower like a spear. The surge clattered as it hit the top. Bryce yanked the string and, just as he had planned, the blade caught into a crevasse of the obsidian blocks. Bryce pulled on the string to see if it could hold his weight: it could. Then, he grabbed the rope and climbed up to the top.

Shade had figured out Bryce's plan. Shade moved so he was against a wall of the pillar. The dragon came flying into view about 40 blocks away. Shade took fire and hit the Enderdragon. The dragon roared in pain and flew straight after Shade, how had started running in the opposite direction.

Bryce had retrieved his scythe. He untied the string and put it in his hotbar. The dragon was going after Shade, an. Was going to fly alongside the side of the pillar. Just as the dragon was at the pillar, Bryce kept out off of the top. The Enderdragon flew right past the pillar with Bryce clutching onto its spines on its back. Bryce climbed up the dragons back up to its neck. Bryce pulled out the string and tied it around his waist and secured it around the dragons neck. Then the dragon realized Bryce was there.

The Enderdragon started making sharp turns and flips. It performed an aileron roll, spinning in place as he was flying, a barrel roll, flying in a tube shape as it flew forward, trying to knock Bryce off. Bryce slowly stood up as the dragon finished spinning. He brandished his scythe and pressed its button. He hung the scythe under the dragon's neck, so that the underside of the blade was pressed against the unscathed part of the dragon. Bryce jerked the shaft upwards, sending the blade through the underside of the dragon's neck. The Enderdragon released a roar of pure pain. It plummeted towards the ground and crash landed. The dragon was sprawled out on the ground, laying in a pool of its accumulated blood. Bryce, having already untied himself, jumped off and moved to the dragons head. It was still alive, barley. Bryce pulled his scythe back over his head and swung down with all his might, piercing it's scales, shattering skull, and killing it. Bryce dislodged the blade and back away from the dragon's corpse.

Bryce laughed. He had evaded death again. He noticed a faint glow on the dragon. The glow intensified until the entire corpse was consumed. It was spitting out rats of white light. Bryce quickly jumped back as the dragon exploded right I front of him, sending blocks all over the place. Where the dragon had lain sat a frame of bedrock with a pillar in the center. Upon that sat a black egg with purple spots.

"Well, we actually beat it," said Bryce.

"Yeah, I guess we did," replied Shade. "Come on, let's go back to the Overworld." With that, Shade ran up to the frame and jumped into the portal.

Bryce took on last look at the egg. It was radiating a purple aura. Bryce heard a voice in the back of his head. "Good job mortal. Almost mediocre. But my next challenge won't be so easy." Oblivion. Bryce jumped over the frame and into the portal.

**Well guys, that's it for this chapter of The Journey. Sorry for taking do long, I had another bad winter storm pass through. Global warming my ass, those penguins are fighting back. Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Don't be afraid to leave a review if you don't normally review. Also tell me who the next chapter should be centered on. I want to do all the other characters before continuing with the plot. Also, should I do a chapter from Danny's point of view? Let me know. This is CaptainBurke signing off. Peace Out**


End file.
